Why me?
by coco toussant
Summary: Ally is a senior who loves school. But hates it. She gets abused by her father and her mother died. She is also bullied by Austin Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**New story please don't criticize **

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**lly Pov:**

"Wake your ass up bitch", I hear. I automatically know its Lester.  
>I don't even give the title of being my dad. He wasn't always like this.<br>He was loving, nice, caring father. I knew he loved me. I loved him.  
>That all changed when my mom died from car crash. That changed<br>thing.

I get up and go to the shower. Then I change into a white tank top  
>with a vest and a floral skirt that stopped at my knees in the front<br>then long in the back. It was my first day being a senior. I love  
>learning but I hate school because im constantly bullied.<p>

I lost my train of thought when Lester grabs my elbow and punches  
>me in the face. I just let him hit me. If I try to resist it he hurts me<br>more. He shoves my face into the wall. "I wanted your mom to get  
>an abortion but I knew she wouldn't", he says. Then he spits on my<br>face.

I run to the bathroom and put makeup on my forming bruises. I put  
>makeup on my cheeks and nose. Then I apply eyeliner with a wing and<br>light pink lip gloss. I curl my hair. Then I escape out of the house without  
>being caught by Lester and walk to school.<p>

I walk into school knowing what im getting into. I walk to my locker and  
>put my backpack up. "Hey Ally", I hear. I turn to see Trish. "Hey Trish<br>are you my locker neighbor", I say. "Sadly no my locker is by the boys  
>bathroom", she says. "I have to smell there nasty pee every time I go<br>there", she continues. "That's disgusting", I say. "Gotta get to class bye",  
>she says.<p>

"Dorkson", I hear. I turn around to see Austin Moon. Bad boy of the school.  
>He's popular and has a new girl with him every week. He bullies me for no<br>reason at all. I don't say anything to him I just close my locker. "Austie",  
>his girlfriend Cassidy says. "Is Dorkson giving you problems", she says.<br>"No", he says then they start making out. I walk away and then Dallas  
>shoves me into a locker. "Get out the way bitch", he says. The bell then<br>rings. I look at my schedule then I got up and went to class.

I look on the board to see a seating chart. I sit in the middle and right  
>behind me is Austin. He scoffed when he saw me sit. Then Kira sat right by me<br>"You should just kill yourself Dorkson", she says. I ignore and start listening to  
>the teacher. "So now your ignoring me ", she continues. She grabs a kids<br>water bottle and pours it on my head. "Can I go to the restroom", I say on the verge  
>of crying. The teacher nods and I run out of class.<p>

I get to the restroom and try to re apply all of my makeup and fix my hair. I get out  
>my scrunchie from my wrist and put my hair in a pony tail cause I know I cant fix it.<br>Then I grab my razor and cut the back of my legs. Then I head back to class. Kira laughs  
>at me when she sees me.<p>

**Austin Pov:  
><strong>I kinda feel bad for Ally but she brought this on herself though. If she didn't try to be nice  
>to me in 6th grade then nobody would have thought she was my girlfriend and I wouldn't<br>have to bully her. I just have to remind myself its her fault. But its not working. When she  
>walks back in Kira trips her. Ally falls and her skirt rises up and I see cuts on her legs. My<br>eyes widens. Those aren't just regular cuts I know they are there on purpose.

Then the bell rings.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short<br>I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY  
>Tell me if you like it and if you do review and put that<br>Love yall  
>Love,<br>Co :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Austin and Ally  
>I do own the storyline<br>This will be short for the first few chapters.  
>Shout out to AnthonyRodriguez<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ally Pov:<strong>

As soon as the bell rings I run out of class.  
>I look back down at my schedule to see<br>whats my second period.

**_Periods Class  
>1 History<br>2 Algebra  
>Lunch<br>3 Music  
>4 Gym<br>5 Science  
>6 English<br>7 Library  
><em>**

Next up is algebra. I go in class and  
>sit in the front seat next to the door.<br>About 5 minutes later the bell rings.  
>The Austin comes in. "Your late Mr. Moon<br>", the teacher says. "And...", Austin says  
>sitting in the only empty spot. That's next<br>to me.

Then the teacher starts talking about the  
>rules. "What happened to your legs", he asks<br>me. "Nothing happened", I lie. "You're lying",  
>he says. "Am not", I say. "Are too", he says.<p>

"Am not"  
>"Are too"<br>"Am not"  
>"Damn it Dorkson you are too", he shouts<p>

The whole class looks our way. "Dawson,  
>Moon, detention after school", the teacher says.<br>Damn it now I have detention.

**(After school in the library)**

Lester's gonna kill me when he realizes im not  
>home. It's only me and Austin at detention<br>because its only the first day of school.

We stay quiet for a while then the teacher who  
>was watching us left the room. "Whats up with<br>your legs", he asks me again. "Are we really  
>having this conversation again", I say. "No<br>because this time your going to tell me the truth",  
>he says.<p>

"Nothing fucking happened", I say. All of a sudden  
>Kira walks into the library. "Austie", she says running<br>in the library with starbucks in her hand. "Hey babe",  
>Austin says. "I knew you would be here", she says sitting<br>on his lap. "Hey Dorkson", she says nicely. What is she  
>going to do to me. She's never nice to me. She gets off<br>of him and walks towards me and pats my head.

Then she pours her hot coffee on my head. I scream off  
>the top of my lungs. The coffee is burning my face. I run<br>out of the library and into the bathroom. All my make up  
>is running of my face. I turn on the sink and put my face<br>the water. All of my bruises and scratches are showing.  
>Then I realize that I left my makeup in the library.<p>

**Austin Pov:**

"Kira what the hell", I shout. "Whats the problem", she says.  
>"You're a bitch", I say. "Excuse me", she says. "I'm fucking<br>breaking up with you", I say. "Tomorrow you'll be back and  
>everything will be fine", she says leaving the library. "Bitch",<br>I mumble under my breath.

I leave the library and go into the girls restroom. I hear crying  
>in there so I automatically know its Dorkson. "Are you okay", I<br>ask. I look at her face then I see all of her bruises. I knew some-  
>thing was up when I saw her scratches. "Who the fuck did this to<br>you", I scream.

I may have bullied her but I never layed a finger on her. I didn't  
>believe in hitting girls. Whoever did this to her will fucking die.<br>"WHO DID THIS", I yell again. She hits me in the stomach but  
>it doesn't hurt me at all. She keeps hitting me until I catch her<br>arms. Then she cries into my chest. I just hold her in my arms.

Am I Austin Moon falling for her. I cant be. Even if I do like her  
>she doesn't like me and if she did im bad for her and I don't want<br>her apart of my shitty life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thanks for the reviews love yall for it.<br>I got a really encouraging review that I will  
>always cherish so thank you and tell me<br>what you think about the story and tell me  
>if there is any incorrect grammer.<br>Love,  
>Co :P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Please reread the last chapter I made some  
>changes its just for the last 2 paragraphs<br>Thanks**

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY<em>

**Austin Pov:**

Am I Austin Moon falling for her? I cant be. Even if I do like her  
>she doesn't like me and if she did im bad for her and I don't want<br>her apart of my shitty life.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin Pov:<strong>

"Fine then stay on the damn floor bitch", I say. Then I spit on her.  
>I cant like her no matter how soft her hair is and how flawless her skin is.<br>Or how you can get lost in her chocolate brown eyes. I walk out the bathroom  
>and went back to the library to get my stuff. Then I get on my motorcycle.<p>

**Ally Pov:**

I wipe Austin's spit off my face. I try to clean myself a bit but its useless.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

I check my phone to see a text message from Lester

Lester : Get your ass home and make dinner or just die

Maybe I should just die. Nobody wants me here anyway.  
>I just want to be with my mom. I go to the library to get<br>my make up bag and fix my face but it doesn't help. I  
>pick up my back pack and walk home. I would catch the bus<br>but I don't have any money.

Once I reach home I run to the kitchen to start on dinner.  
>"Youre lateeee", he says. "I'm sorry please don't hurt me", I<br>plead. "Shhhuuuutttt upppp", he slurs. I know he's drunk.  
>He grabs a knife and grabs me by my hair. Then he cuts the<br>side of my face. Then he punches me in the stomach. I fall  
>to the ground.<p>

He keeps hitting me then I realize we are next to the stove.  
>I grab his arm and turn the stove burner fire on and it burns his<br>arm. "Bitch", he curses. Before he can recover I run out of the house.  
>I run down the street and pound on the door screaming help.<p>

A lady with blonde hair and brown eyes opens the door. She looks like  
>she's around 32. "Whats wrong dear", she asks. "He's coming for me please<br>help", i say sobbing. "Come in come in", she says helping me inside. "Mike  
>bring me the first aid kit and hurry", she yells. I look around the house and<br>its huge at least 3 stories high.

"What's your name dear", she asks me. "Ally Dawson", I say while a man comes  
>down the flight of stairs. The lady puts this stuff that stings on my face. "My name<br>is Mimi Moon and this is my husband Mike. "What happened", Mike asks me. "I cant  
>say", I tell him. Im thankful he doesn't push me to tell him. "Have you eaten hon", Mimi<br>asks. I shook my head. "Come with me to the kitchen while Mike makes your bed", she says.  
>"What do you mean my bed", I whispered. "You'll be staying here with us", she says.<p>

"I cant stay", I say. "You can protest all you want but it wont make a difference", she says.  
>I just mumble okay. "Eat this", she says handing me a plate of lasagna. I eat it and it tastes<br>amazing. When I finished she showed me the guest room. "If you need anything call me or Mike  
>and the shower down the hall to the right Night", she says. "Night", I mumble.<p>

I go through the drawers in the dresser to grab some clothes. Then I head to the bathroom to take  
>a shower. I open the door to see Austin Moon is in there shirtless. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING<br>IN MY HOUSE", he screams.

**I don't own Austin and Ally. Sorry this is super late  
>Thanks for being patience.<strong>

**Love,  
><strong>**Co :P**


End file.
